everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue room
Blue room is the seventy-first video in the EverymanHYBRID series. In it, Vinny finds himself in what appears to be Jeff's room with a timer ticking down from 1:00:31:22.With no way out Vinny contemplates everything that has happened up to this point and all he has had to do in order to get this far. Youtube Description No description available. Transcript [The camera's light is turned on. It is pointed at a gray carpeted floor and a pair of gray Converse. Vinny begins speaking.] Vince: Okay, It- uh, it's been... he speaks the camera pans around to reveal he is in Jeff's bedroom. The walls are painted blue and an LCD TV on a table reads 01:00:31:24. The numbers count down in orange on a black background. Vince: I am in ... what looks like Jeff's room. Some ... some stuff's moved around, but it's definitely his. camera continues panning - the door is shut and the bed is heavy with messy blankets. He turns around and motions to the countdown. Vince: Uh ... there's a countdown here which is ... a little unsettling. camera holds for a few seconds on an unopened bag of chips, a water bottle. Vince: There were some snacks and shit there, and a note. [He picks up a piece of yellow lined paper off the bed. Across the front in dark, jagged lines: LEFT YOU SOME NOURISHMENT TO KEEP UP YOUR ENERGY AND YOUR SPIRIT. EAT UP, CHAMP! PS. I MADE SOME MAPLE BACON COOKIES. TRY EM. THEY'RE GOOD. DO IT. ALSO THROW OUT YOUR TRASH. LITTERING IS FOR CUNTS. Vince: Uh, basically says you need nourishment, keep up your energy and spirits, eat up ... he made maple bacon cookies, and I need to try 'em. They're good. Do it. And he tells me to throw out my trash. motions to the door. Vince: The door's locked. whispering as he pans over the closet. Vince: The ... the door's locked. Um... I've been awake for about fifteen minutes at this point. I'm not... I'm not good in small locked spaces. camera lingers for a few seconds on the door before Vince hurriedly turns off the light, getting down on his knees and crawling beside the bed. Vince: Shit, f- [The camera zooms in to the slit of light under the bottom of the door. A pair of shadows appear. Vince begins whispering] Vince: Oh god. Oh no. Please go away, please go away, please go away... cut. The light is back on and Vinny is propped up against the side of the bed eating chips and drinking water. Vince: Been sitting here for a while. Um... I dunno. I dunno what the fuck that countdown is. God. Can't believe it fuckin' came to this. Vince: You know... I've lost so many people. For what? I don't even know what the fuck is going on. chews another chip. Vince: Soon as I figure something out... it's like I'm back to square one. It's like everything is reset. You know. Vince: Can't believe I'm back here. Never fucking wanted to see this house again. drinks some water. Vince: You know what really gets me? This is it. It's up to me. But to do what? Die in a room in twenty-two hours? countdown reads 00:22:34:10. Vince: Have a bomb go off, have fucking otherwordly powers devour me? Just because you're alive doesn't make you a hero. Makes you a survivor. That's not worth shit. I would give anything to just go back and not fuck with this. not do what we did. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't have even made a difference. You know? Maybe I wouldn't be sitting here. In my... my dead best friend's room. In a fucking hell house. Locked with a ticking timer. 0:22:33:09 cut. The trash bag is overturned and its contents emptied. A piece of crumpled yellow lined paper is on the floor. Vince: Okay, alright, good. Alright. I was throwing away my water bottle. Hit something at the bottom. drops a loaded pistol magazine on the table. Vince: It was a clip to a gun. Fucking note. With a smiley face. unfolds the paper to reveal a Haunter grin. Vince: Right, uh, 20 hours, 22 minutes and fourteen-thirteen seconds. [Vince reverses the note. On the back in the same scrawl as before: HI FIND MY FRIEND AND WE CAN HELP YOU. :) Vince: Hi. Find my friend and we can help you. Alright. Alright. lifts the mattress off the bed, looking between the cushions. He sweeps the blankets off the sheets. Vince: Let's find your fuckin' friend. [Jump cut. Vince is rummaging around in Jeff's drawer. Pants and shirts are all over the floor. As he lifts an olive ushanka out of a hamper there is an audible 'clink'. Vince: The fuck was that?'' '' [He fumbles with the hat and pulls out another piece of yellow lined paper. He holds it to the camera: ''WATCH ME ASAP.]'' Vince: Watch me ASAP. Watch what, it's a fucking hat! The hell was that noise? bends over to pick up a black-and-red SanDisk flash drive off the floor. Vince: Oh shit. Okay, alright. moves over to the DVD player on the table. Vince: How about this side? No. Do we have a computer, do we have a computer... fuck. camera sweeps back over the bed to reveal a small, corroded, rusted blue box with a red button on the face. Empty screw mounts are visible on the side. Vince: Oh yeah, this. Fucking thing was creeping me out so I decided maybe that'd be worth something. Shit. cut to the magazine, flash drive and box lying in a row on the bed. Vince: Alright, so far this is what I got. I got a couple notes which I didn't think were important so they're fuckin' gone. USB, tells me to watch it, clip to a gun, no gun, and a box, I dunno, it looked important. pans back to the countdown. Vince: Nineteen hours, Nineteen minutes, thirty-four seconds remaining. moves back over to the closet. Vince: Fuck is this gun? shifts through some jeans and shirts and immediately finds an unloaded pistol. He gasps and removes it from the dresser, takes it over to the bed and loads it. Vince: Gun. I have a gun. cut. Camera is pointed at the guitar. Vince: I've been trying to sleep. Just... can't. Can't fuckin' lay down, just keep lookin' at this gun. Walking around sweating my fucking ass off. Vince: Yeah. it's weird to actually hold one of these things. lingering shot of the wall while Vince sighs. Vince: Used to shoot. You know, nothing big, 22. caliber. My uncle, my cousin. Who knows if that even fuckin' happened? Even good memories, you know. camera lingers on the wall again. Vince: They fuckin' give me the creeps now. Just can't wait for this fucking timer to be done! 00:16:17:30 Vince: You know what, just let it fucking happen. I'm gonna have to wait sixteen hours. If you're gonna do something, do it. camera moves toward the bed. Vince sighs and the shot cuts to black. Jump cut to a blurry ceiling fan. 00:04:15:33 Vince: Four minutes... sorry, four hours, fifteen minutes... twenty-six seconds. camera re-focuses on the wall. Vince: If anybody ever sees this... never mind. Just keep... just keep surviving. You know? No matter what happens. You just gotta keep going. Sometimes you gotta do stuff that you don't agree with. silent shot of the intro; VINCENT Your EverymanHybrid Vince: But that's the price you pay. But you gotta remember, sometimes the price is too deep. And you just can't live with yourself. EverymanHYBRID Nutritional Correspondent Vince: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to everyone that I've hurt. To everyone that has died around me or because of me. Camera & Editing Vince: I don't know what's gonna happen in four hours, thirteen minutes and fifty-five seconds. But I hope it kills me. cut to a pair of gray Converse on a carpeted floor. Vince: Alright, Two hours, thirteen minutes, two seconds. Just... God, I gotta get out of here. Keep hearing noises. Must be my mind just playing tricks on me, sounds like Jeff and... Just keep thinking about what happened. They were my best friends. Started to think they were the only people I really had. cut to Vince pacing around the room, gun in hand. Vince: Yeah. Gonna fucking kill anything if I have to. I got a gun. Fuck. Come on, come on, come on, come on! 00:02:11:46 jump cut. The camera is pointed directly at the countdown as the numbers slowly fade into focus. 00:00:01:29 Vince: One minute and twenty-seven seconds. One minute sixteen seconds. I guess maybe I should say goodbye just in case. 00:00:00:59 Vince: Yeah. I wanna thank all of you, out there. Who have helped. You've done so much. You know. You've kept us going. youve been.. been there, just the f- ...just the fact that you watch, ahs meant a lot, and has kept me going. There's some fucked up shit out there. But I know... it kinda sucks, I wouldn't be here... if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now. So thanks. 00:00:00:14 Vince: I know I've said it before, but this might be the last time I get to say it. Thank you. 00:00:00:02, the sound of a door creaking open is heard. Vince breathes heavily and brings the gun up but doesn't turn the camera around to face the door. The shot cuts to black. Vince: Oh shit... here we go. Notes *The following objects were found by Vince:A couple of notes; **USB with the message "watch me ASAP" **A strange blue box with something in the top (maybe a button) **A gun with ammo. *Vince was locked in Jeff's room. Speculation *The countdown might towards Evan being from HABIT, as shown in the next video. Evan might also be the one opening the door. *There's a chance that HABIT set up the time so that Vinny could meet up with him in Jeff's house. Category:Videos